1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrically programmable and erasable non-volatile memory, and more particularly to charge storage memory with a bias arrangement that reads the contents of the charge storage structure of the memory cell with great sensitivity.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrically programmable and erasable non-volatile memory technologies based on charge storage structures known as EEPROM and flash memory are used in a variety of modern applications. A number of memory cell structures are used for EEPROM and flash memory. As the dimensions of integrated circuits shrink, greater interest is arising for memory cell structures based on charge trapping dielectric layers, because of the scalability and simplicity of the manufacturing processes. Various memory cell structures based on charge trapping dielectric layers include structures known by the industry names PHINES, NROM, and SONOS, for example. These memory cell structures store data by trapping charge in a charge trapping dielectric layer, such as silicon nitride. As more net negative charge is trapped, the threshold voltage of the memory cell increases. The threshold voltage of the memory cell is reduced by removing negative charge from, or adding positive charge to, the charge trapping layer.
Conventional memory cell structures rely on a transistor structure with source, drain, and gate. However, common transistor structures have drain and source diffusions that are laterally separated from each other by a self-aligned gate. This lateral separation is a factor that resists further miniaturization of nonvolatile memory.
Thus, a need exists for a nonvolatile memory cell that is open to further miniaturization and whose contents can be read with great sensitivity.